


The Exchange for Unhappiness

by mm8



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Book: New Moon, F/M, POV First Person, i HATE first person pov, well i did write this years ago, why the fuck did i write it in first person?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward has to convince himself that leaving Bella was the right thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exchange for Unhappiness

Every night I paced aimlessly through the house. My nights were worthless. I was literally an empty shell of the person I had been only a few months ago. But it was worth it. I had made this choice to make her life safe. Without me, she would be able to marry someone she loved and bear his children, die as an elderly woman, no regrets on how her life turned out.

I could never give her that. I know that this was not a mistake. I had to do this for her. It didn't matter that my _life_ was falling apart. As long as she was happy, I would eventually be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009.   
> Betaed by [siriusslash](http://siriusslash.livejournal.com/).


End file.
